The Princess Diaries: New Beginnings, New Princess
by jhm64892
Summary: Takes place a couple of months after Mia's graduation from AEHS and begins with her leaving the loft and will hopefully continue until Mia has kids of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever so reviews are appreciated.**_

_July 6__th__ 2008, 9.00am, The Loft_

Okay so tomorrow I'm moving out of the Loft, I'm not sure what to think really. I mean I'll still be in New York, just not Manhattan so I'm not really moving too far away, I'll still be able to get the subway into the city and I WILL be doing that a lot, seeing as Michael is in Soho, Mom, Mr G and Rocky are here and dare I say it? Grandmere will be at her condo at The Plaza, not that I'll be seeing her that often because I don't have princess lessons anymore, the only reason she's actually in New York is because of the fact that Dad doesn't want her in his non-existent hair whilst he's setting up the Genovian cabinet (Well that's not _exactly _how he put it, he actually said that he wanted for her to experience New York whilst he sets up the cabinet and parliament, but I get what he means).

Speaking of my family and my boyfriend everyone's going to be here to help me pack, more to the point they're here to help me sort out what stuff is going to be staying here, what stuff is going with me to Sarah Lawrence and what stuff is going into storage (AKA Michael's apartment). EVEN Grandmere is going to be helping (well she says she's going to help but I think she's just bringing Jeanne, her maid, to pack for me. I don't see the point really, 'cause Jeanne's not going to be there when I unpack). Michael also said that Lily would try and make it, which basically means that they probably won't make it because Lily still has to pack for Colombia, even though Colombia is like just down the road from her parent's apartment but I suppose she should probably become independent at some point. I mean look at me! Here I am a fully-fledged woman, officially! When I looked back at these journals the other day it suddenly hit me that when I first started writing these journals that I thought that at the age of eighteen I would be named Prom Queen, dating Michael, a princess and going to one of the most prestigious non-Ivy League colleges in the country, not to mention a soon-to-be published author!

Tina just texted me, she moved into her new dorm at NYU yesterday so she says she'll be round here later (I think it's because she wants to make sure that no-one finds any of the notes we wrote each other back before we got phones, but I think I got rid of most of them, well the ones that aren't glued into my old journals).

_Hey! Just telling you that I AM coming round today to help you pack. We NEED to talk. _

Poor Tina, she still thinks that my cousin Rene and/or TMZ have my phone tapped, which is stupid really because I highly doubt that Rene even has an excuse to hack my phone now that elections are over, although I'm sure that he and Bella would take great pleasure out of reading the Princess of Genovia's private text messages, and as for TMZ and other entertainment 'journalists' I'm not too sure especially after the whole J.P. thing. I wonder what it is she wants to talk about, probably something to do with Boris… OMG what if Boris PROPOSED? I mean it wouldn't surprise me, they've been going out for nearly three years, but you know Tina's dad didn't act too well about the whole promise ring thing (well until he got that truckload of steaks) and they're only just going off to college. It has to be to do with Boris because Tina and I don't really discuss things to do with our love lives because like I said Tina's kind of paranoid about my phone being tapped.

Mom's just called for me, she wants me to go downstairs now, it's only like 9.20 but I suppose in Mom time that's like dinner time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note - Considering this is the first time I've ever posted any piece of my writing up before I was quite surprised that after only a couple of hours my first chapter has been viewed by THREE people, I know three people doesn't seem to be too many but to me it's quite a few so here's the next chapter.**_

_6__th__ July 2008, the Loft, 12pm_

OH. MY. GOD. So you know how Tina said she NEEDED to talk to me, she really wasn't half kidding. She arrived here about an hour ago, after everyone else and until she arrived I'd just figured that it was because she was still getting settled in the dorm, turns out it wasn't because of that. AT ALL! So when she arrived she did not look good, she was really pale and she looked as though she'd been up all night because she had bags under her eyes and her eyes were kind of bloodshot. So I let her in and the moment she got into the room she just burst into tears, and it was as though she couldn't stop crying so I gave her a hug, then got her to sit down at the table and grabbed her a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?" I asked her because Tina never bursts into tears like this and her crying is NEVER uncontrollable, that's normally me.

"Boris… b-broke up w-with m-me," she told me through sobs.

I didn't know what to do because never in a million years did I think that Boris and Tina would break up so I stupidly asked "Did he say why?"

This just made Tina cry even more before she was able to say "He said that he doesn't want to be tied down to one girl while he's at Julliard," which is just crazy, I mean just because he got a couple of crazy Violin player obsessed groupies doesn't mean that he can just dump Tina at the drop of a hat.

I still had no idea what to say, I mean I really, really wanted to like maim or kill Boris so I just said exactly that which made Tina laugh for a split second but then she just started crying again and that was when Michael came in because for the entire 15 minutes I'd been at the table he'd been upstairs helping sort out my room. He just said "Hey Tina" and she just started crying even more, which made Michael give me a look that said "what on earth is going on?" So I gave him a look that said "Boris broke up with her, I'll see if I can sort it," but he just walked on toward the table (I mean I know I love Michael, and I'm really not worthy of him, no matter what Grandmere says, but I really don't understand him sometimes).

So there I am, trying to comfort one of my best friends and who should walk in but Grandmere, NOT a good mix. So she just walks on at first and then she said "Oh, Tina did that Violinist paramour of yours break up with you?" (I swear Grandmere must have super-sensory hearing or something because it wasn't as though the discussion was THAT loud or anything) and Tina just continued crying.

So then Michael, amazing boyfriend that he is, said to Grandmere "Clarisse, I believe Judge Judy maybe about to begin, why don't you turn the television on and I'll make us some tea," which I was really happy about. I was going to mention that the tea we do have in, if there is any at all, probably isn't Grandmere approved but then I decided to just settle for mouthing a "Thank You" and then allowing for him to have some extra fun tonight after dinner (Not that anyone really needed to know about that).

So since then we (as in Michael and I) finally got Tina to stop crying and then she offered to help me pack up to which I told her that she didn't have to but she insisted and so now I should probably go back to packing up the remaining things. I still have absolutely no idea as to where Fat Louie is going to stay, I don't think having him here is such a good idea, you know because of Rocky but I'll find somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note – When I logged on today I was not expecting to find that this story had been viewed 43 times; I have to say I am still quite shocked, so thank you, I do appreciate it. Please review; it really helps me with writing this so here is Chapter Three**_

_July 6__th__ 2008, the Loft, 6pm_

It's quite amazing the amount of stuff we found in my room: pages that I got rid of from the original version of _Ransom My Heart_, old shoes that I haven't seen in years and then there's the stuff that I will treasure forever: the lyrics to the song that Michael wrote and performed for me on my 15th birthday; the journals that I've written in over the years, just things like that and I know I sound as though I'm getting overly sentimental about nothing but these really are things that I'd forgotten about (barring Michael's song, that still makes my heart melt) and I definitely wish I hadn't.

Dad chuckled when he found my Hello Kitty pyjamas, the same ones I didn't get out of for a week after Michael and I broke up. Michael of course asked what Dad was laughing at and Dad said "I'll let Mia explain,"

So I, the liar that I am, said "I don't know what on earth you're talking about,"

I was trying to sound sincere but was obviously failing because Michael just said 'Thermopolis you're nostrils are flaring, I know that's a lie,"

I just laughed as I thought about how only a few months ago I'd thought that I'd managed to disguise that one. It was at that point that Michael put his arms around my waist and kissed me. That made me blush, I'm not exactly sure why, now that I think about it, it's not like Michael hasn't kissed me in front of my parents before, but then again Tina was there and after learning about her and Boris' break-up I feel kind of embarrassed to be so happy with Michael when Tina is so heartbroken. We're all going out for dinner tonight, including Lily, Kenneth (Yes I'm still able to remember that!) and Tina. Originally we were planning on inviting Boris but now I think it is a little bit too awkward and heart-breaking for her. Mr G (Must remember to start calling him Frank, even though that is still freaky, I mean it's not like because Dad and Ms Martinez are dating that I'm going to start calling her Karen so I really don't think it should be any different, but you know) is going to stay behind with Rocky because taking Rocky to a restaurant, of any kind (even McDonalds), is a big mistake because he just gets food everywhere (and to be honest I think Mum just wants a grown-up night out, even if it is with her daughter and her "weird" friends, and because Dad's going I really don't mind) and as much as I love Rocky it does get rather embarrassing, even though I know that EVEN after 4 years of princess lessons from Grandmere I'm not much better because I mean I SPILLED hot chocolate on my then-ex-boyfriend now-boyfriend, God that's confusing.

Now Grandmere is calling for me to "stop writing in my journal and wish [her] goodbye," if I could be anything close to Princess Grace or Princess Diana I'm sure Grandmere would be an awful lot happier, actually no I take that back Grandmere will never be happy with me A) because I only became a legitimate daughter in the eyes of the monarchy because Dad can't have kids yet and B) I'm probably the least princess-like women in the world. Grandmere isn't going to dinner, thank god, which is why she wants me to see her off now. So I shall go and I probably won't write again until tomorrow. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is going to be my last chapter for a while because I'm going on holiday, down south to Christchurch for the weekend so the next chapter probably won't be uploaded until Sunday, New Zealand time, so I hope you like it and thanks for reading, I do still get shocked when I find that my readership has been upped to 134 people, which is just amazing so thank you. Please review because it really does help me.**_

_6__th__ July 2008, 7.30pm, Ladies room at Tribeca Grill_

Okay so when Michael said he was going to take us all out to dinner I was NOT expecting Tribeca Grill. It's lovely and all, I mean I did decide to give up on the vegetarian thing for one night because this place does specialise in steak and it just seems wrong to go to a restaurant, which IS owned by Robert De Niro by the way, and not eat it's specialty dish and to be honest I LOVED it! That was until I saw Sean Penn walk in with J.P. and his parents, whilst I was eating my steak, which Michael was pretty surprised at my ordering but you know. So on the way to being seated at his table, J.P., being the fame slut that he is, came up to us and said "Hey!"

To which I politely replied "Hi," you know I was trying to be nice and all considering I did kind of stop production on his movie, which was VERY loosely based on MY life and in which I was very ill-portrayed as the damsel in distress, but you know I had to, I felt it a necessity as a part of my duty to Genovia that we not be portrayed as white trash or that's how I reasoned it to Dad and Grandmere.

So then J.P. just goes and says "If you ever get bored of Michael, I'm always available," and my jaw just dropped I mean seriously, why would you say that, IN FRONT of said boyfriend. Michael looked really wild I swear he almost did turn that son of a byotch into Cream of Wheat just like he promised, but I told him not to. Then Lily stood up walked towards J.P. and slapped him clean across the face, I had to hold back a massive, big "whoop" because I'm sorry, actually I'm not all that sorry, but he really did deserve that especially from Lily because she gave him her virginity and he basically threw it back in her face by saying that he'd only gone out with her to get closer to me and then broke up with her when he thought he had a chance with me and I was stupid enough to let him. So then J.P., looking at least a little bit red-faced, walked over to where his parents and Sean Penn were sitting. To be honest I think Sean Penn looked just a little bit embarrassed by the whole scene and fair enough seeing as he is one of the main investors in this place.

From there you'd think that it couldn't get any worse, but you'd be wrong because that was when Boris turned up and he started causing a bit of a commotion saying that he wanted to see Tina but we hadn't realised that so when the waitress who was serving us came over to give us our deserts, I asked what was going on and she told us that "a young man who [looked] and awful lot like that violin player, Boris Pelkowski, [was] causing a scene because he wanted to see his ex-girlfriend, Tina, who is eating her," I was shocked, I truly was. I mean why should he care whether or not Tina is eating out at Tribeca Grill, he was the one who dumped her because he quote, didn't want to be tied down to one girl whilst he was at Julliard, unquote. So I asked if I could see if it was actually Boris and whether I could help with the situation and she told me I could but that she wasn't sure whether it would help or make the situation worse. I told her that it couldn't hurt to try. So I made my way towards the could be Boris and discovered when he yelled my name that it WAS Boris.

"Please, let me talk to Tina," he told me, quietly so that no-one else could hear him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Boris,' I said to him, equally as quiet.

"Please," he sounded desperate, really desperate.

"Look when she came round to the loft this morning she was bad, really bad, it almost reminded me of what I was like when Michael and I broke up," and after judging the look on his face I told him "You were the one who broke up with her so I suggest you give her a bit of time, just a week or two and see," and after that I simply walked back to our table and calmly sat down just as Tina burst into tears and ran into the bathroom which is why I'm in here right now as she pulls herself together and reapplies her make-up.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysteryfanaticno1

_**Dedicated to Mysteryfanaticno1 for their review and the idea of adding Lana. If you want a chapter dedicated to you then please review.**_

_7__th__ July 2008, the Loft, 8am_

So Michael and I got into our first real fight since we got back together. When I asked him to explain to Boris that talking to or following Tina wasn't the best idea and to tell Boris that he shouldn't go dropping any globes on his head over her I didn't expect he'd take it this badly. I mean how was I to know that he would consider it to be controlling of me. I mean even to my seemingly irrational and paranoid mind it seemed to be a fairly reasonable request.

I had a phone conversation with Lana who's over at Penn State at the moment studying Fashion (although why she needs to study it I'll never know because she's a fashion genius already). Anyway so when I told her that Michael and I got into a fight and that Tina and Boris had broken up I was told that Tina and I needed either a Pinkberry or a massive shopping trip. When I reminded her that neither is really an option because A) I'm moving into my dorm at Sarah Lawrence today and B) Tina is prepping for her first classes which are tomorrow, I was told that if I don't want her advice then she can just hang up right now but then she went on to tell me about how many hot guys there were at Penn and that there was going to be a party held by a few of them and that she was going to it and it seemed like all was forgotten and after I'd told her I was going to have to go she just said "Okay, see you later and Geek I'm sure you and Michael are going to be fine," which is possibly the nicest and most normal thing I've ever heard Lana say.

WHO THE HELL IS THROWING ROCKS AT MY WINDOW? I suppose I'll HAVE to go to said window and remind whoever it is that I am not afraid of suing if that window is broken.

_7__th__ July 2008, Dorm room 391 at Sarah Lawrence University, 7pm_

Okay so it was Michael tossing rocks at my window, so when I yelled that I would sue it wasn't exactly well-received. In fact he told me "Fine, I'll just leave instead of apologising for my obvious stupidity," which of course made me run downstairs so I could let him in where he lifted me up and whirl me around as he kissed me in such a fashion that made me consider letting him have his way with me on the couch and then I remembered the large amount of things that get stuffed down that thing and the fact that I once caught Mom and Mr G at it on that thing so I just let him go up to my room where we had a massive make out session instead.

Then we heard footsteps, which is weird because normally when we're in the middle of a heavy duty make out session like the one we were having we don't normally hear things until somebody catches us, so we stopped and decided we'd start taking some of the boxes downstairs so that we'd at least have a cover for what we were doing which Michael said wouldn't be necessary but then I reminded him that I have a three-year-old brother who is VERY curious.

After all of the moving of boxes we basically had nothing to do for a while because the moving truck still hadn't arrived even though it was supposed to arrive at 10am and it was coming up to 10.30am and according to what I was reading online there was next to no traffic which, for New York, is unusual. So yeah I am never using Five Star removals EVER again.

When I finally arrived I discovered that my new roommate was called Scarlett Egnatz-Cabot, she's the daughter of an author and a financial journalist and that she's studying political science. She seems nice, if a little quiet, but then again if I was the daughter of two writers I'd be fairly quiet and introverted as well, who am I kidding? I'm already quiet and introverted. She wasn't fazed by Lars or the whole Princess thing either which is nice because if I wasn't able to talk to anyone in here I'd probably end up running for the hills. The only person Scarlett seemed to be fazed by was Michael and that's because her dad recently had heart surgery and the doctor used the CardioArm and so she did spend ages thanking Michael for inventing such a thing because her dad is already up and walking, I think I loved that almost as much as Michael did. I think I should probably go and get ready because there's a party that Scarlett and I were invited to, at first she was sceptical about it but then I told her that we HAVE to because it's all a part of college and she could use the experience in politics in the future because I'm sure there will be some interesting opinions and anyway I kind of intrigued to see who I can meet there anyway, you know see how many people will be in classes I'll be taking.


	6. Chapter 6 - 1Dlover

_**A/N - This is a chapter dedicated to 1Dlover for their glowing review of this, I promise I will continue to write this for as long as it takes me to get where I told you I would. Hopefully that will only be a few years but if it takes longer I will attempt to manage it, like I said in the last chapter if you want a chapter then write a review for me, it really helps me and plus whoever gives the best review will get a dedication. I would have updated this one earlier but I felt I needed a Carrie Diaries and Smash catch up, which is great because I got an awful lot of inspiration for this chapter. I was also writing my speech for English which really isn't the most fun a girl can have but anyway, and I've been sick and I also had the orthodontist appointment from hell today, so yeah! That's my reason for not having uploaded anything since Sunday. Oh and before I forget, the use of extra added T's, A's and E's are done on purpose.**_

_July 8__th__ 2008, My Dorm, 8am_

Okay so when those guys said party I think what they really meant was let's introduce everyone to the Princess of Genovia and then ask her a bunch of really personal questions. Seriously it was like dealing with the paparazzi and some of them weren't the nicest of questions to answer. One girl actually asked me what Michael was like in bed, I mean WHAT THE HELL? Who asks a question like that? Particularly to a PRINCESS, who happens to have her bodyguard not three feet away?

Scarlett is playing THE most amazing song I've heard in a long time, apparently it's called Pocketful of Sunshine and it's by Natasha Bedingfield and it's so happy and joyful and oh my god I just LOVE it!

Okay so I just got the weirdest text from Grandmere.

**Miaaaaaaa**

**I neeeed to talk to you about your teeeeeth. They aren't straight! You needddddd to seeeeeee an orthodontistttt!**

**From**

**Yoooour Grandmother**

**Sent from my Blackberry Handheld Device.**

When will she understand that my teeth are FINE? They're as straight as they're going to be! Plus from what I've heard, braces hurt, like a lot! Because Lana told me that she had them when she was about ten (who knew?) and although she has perfectly straight and white teeth, although the whole white teeth part is due to cosmetic dentistry rather than orthodontistry. Even the magazines, like People and US Weekly, who normally scrutinize me to the enth degree, say my teeth are fine! So what is Grandmere going on about? And why in the whole wide world am I worrying? Michael loves me just the way I am, so why do I even care?

It's not like I'm the unicorn that I was the other month, or the depressed thing that wouldn't leave her bed, and I certainly am not the invisible girl who walked around in Doc Martins all the time, in fact appearance wise I'm perfectly fine, I mean yes my hair is still short but it's at a point where it looks more Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina than Keira Knightley in Domino. I am now officially perfectly capable of walking around in heels and oh my god I've turned into Lana!


End file.
